


Just A Hook Up

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica “accidentally” eavesdrops on a conversation between Sweet Pea and Jughead, hoping to hear good things. However, all she hears is about how she’s “just a hook up” to Sweet Pea, even though they’ve officially been together for the last year.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge & Sweet Pea, Veronica Lodge x Sweet Pea, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Just A Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this was on my Tumblr blog and I never posted it anywhere else… originally it was from a multi-fandom blog I created, used for another ship, but I changed it to fit SweetVee and honestly I loved going back and finding this so here AO3 enjoy!!

“Be honest, Sweets,” Jughead Jones’ voice carried into the empty hallway, right to the passing ears of Veronica Lodge who had been looking for Sweet Pea for five minutes now. School was over and the hallways were thinning, and he was not in the quad like he normally was when subtly waiting for her. Veronica stopped in her tracks; despite every moral thought in her brain trying to get her to turn away and let them speak in private, she couldn’t help but inch closer to the Blue and Gold room. “Do you like Veronica?” The beautiful girl grinned at Jughead’s forward question, ecstatic that he had brought it up. Veronica and Sweet Pea had been together for a little under a year now, and the only reason it was kept secret was because they weren’t sure if their mutual best friend Jughead would be okay with them dating. She was ecstatic that he brought it up because that meant they didn’t have to hide anymore, that Sweet Pea could come clean right this second and have their dreaded nightmare over with. And the fact that Jughead didn’t ask it with any hint of anger or disgust made feel even more elated.

“Nah, man,” Sweet Pea chuckled dismissively. “She’s just a hook up, you know? We have some fun, but, really, we’re just really great friends.”

At first, Veronica had thought that he would say something sweet, show the side of him that only Fangs, Toni, and Veronica had ever seen, that Sweet Pea would finally let people know that there’s something more than just a friendship between her and the South Side Serpent. But hearing him say that when he didn’t even have to broke the girl’s heart into a fine dust.

Veronica stepped out of the spot that she was hiding in and looked directly at the Serpent with an expression that could kill. “What?” Veronica’s voice defied her act, though, as it trembled while she desperately tried to hold her emotions back. It was hard, but she managed to get though them to continue, “so, I’m just a hook up?”

Sweet Pea twisted his head to face Veronica, the dismissive smile he was wearing faltering as shock replaced it. If she weren’t so disappointed and emotional, Veronica would have been able to note the absolute devastation that soon swept over his features.

“Veronica, I…” Sweet Pea tried to find the right words, but she had already turned around, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t keep her emotions in for long, and the last thing she wanted to do was to make the Serpents believe that she was weak. Veronica had fought so hard to seem like she could keep up with them, that she deserved to have a chance with Sweet Pea once the two of them came out as a couple, but now it was all for nothing—he simply kept her as a warm mouth to fuck.

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea muttered to himself before running after the raven haired beauty, leaving a confused Jughead in the dust. “Veronica… Ronnie, let me explain!”

“Explain what, Sweet Pea? That there’s nothing going on here?” Veronica shouted back, heading towards God knows where. She wasn’t sure where she was heading, but decided to let her feet do all the work because right now all she could think about right now was how he had just wasted a whole year of her life. “I’m just some nice fuck every once in a while? I’m here thinking that we had something great but even after doing everything I could to deserve you, to deserve the company of the Serpents, all I get in return is finding out that i’m nothing to you.”

Sweet Pea’s features softened a little bit in wonder. “Deserve me? Why?” To stop Veronica from marching on in her angry pace to wherever, Sweet Pea gently wrapped his fingers around Veronica’s wrist, twirled her around, and eased her onto a bench to sit beside her. “If anything, Veronica, I have to work to deserve _you_. You’re, for lack of a word that could possibly describe you how you deserve to be described, absolutely amazing.”

“Absolutely amazing at fucking you, but not much else, apparently.” Veronica seethed bitterly, gritting her teeth. “I’m sorry for assuming that we were in a relationship, despite you calling me your girlfriend when we’re cuddling in my bed. I guess that’s why we rarely went to your place—you and your Serpent boys interrupt everything. Couldn’t have them catch the rich bitch in your bed, huh?”

“Baby, just listen, please?” he begged, leaning closer towards Veronica with his cute, saddened brown eyes. She simply glared at him, scooting a couple of inches away as her way of telling him that he had limited time to explain before she stormed off and refused to give him another second of her time. “I panicked, okay? I don’t know why I told Jughead that, I’m just so used to hiding us.”

“Don’t call me ‘baby’, Sweet Pea. I’m just a hook up, remember? I don’t have the right title for those cheesy names,” Veronica sassed him resentfully, wiping away the tears that had already spilled from her eyes. “Those endearing pet names are for lovers only. Not fuck buddies."

His previous words hurt like hell, swirling around in her brain as they repeated over and over to remind her about how pathetic she was to believe that a guy like Sweet Pea would ever settle down with a girl like Veronica when he could have meaningless sex anytime he wanted. And she knew that was a fact; the amount of times she’s heard other girls gossiping about Sweet Pea and how hot he was and how much they wanted a piece of him was endless, so he truly could have meaningless sex anytime he wanted.

“I didn’t mean it, Ronnie. Any of it!” Sweet Pea persisted. “You’re not just sex, and you know that. Don’t you? You’re one of the only people who know the real me.”

“Be careful about what you say, _Serpent_. My North Sider friends might overhear you. Don’t want them to know that we’ve been dating in secret for the past year, right?” Veronica raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, lightly shaking her head.

Sweet Pea gently placed the girl’s head in his hands, using his thumbs to tenderly stroke her soft cheeks. She was angry and didn’t want to face him, but she couldn’t trick herself into believing that she didn’t love the feeling that swirled in the bottom of her stomach. “I’m sorry for what I said, baby. You’re not just a hook up, and you never could be. God, you have no idea how much I love you, how important you are to me,” Sweet Pea apologized, his gaze casting down for a couple of seconds, hating himself for creating this unnecessary drama.

Veronica was too busy reeling over what he had just said to realize just how much her disappointment of him had affected the boy. Those damned words… it took a lot for her to say it because her parents didn’t really show her what love was, how to say it genuinely without it being part of some ulterior motive. Hearing him say it now, she felt conflicted.

She sifted through his muddy eyes, trying to pinpoint any sign of the words simply being an act of desperation, and therefore the farthest thing from the truth. Veronica begged, the tears beginning to form in her eyes again. “Please tell me you’re not just saying that to get me back.” She had said it to him for the first time about a month ago, and he hadn't returned it. Not until now.

“ _I… love… you…_ ” Sweet Pea smiled, pausing between each word to emphasize the meaning, showing her that he truly meant it and it wasn’t some act of desperation to bring her back into his arms. “And, no, I didn’t say it just because I want you back, or because I need you in my life. I said it because it’s true. I’ve just been too afraid to admit it out loud.” He chuckled lightly, "I don’t care what anyone says about us. Screw Jughead—hell, screw everyone!”

Veronica smiled back at him, placing the smallest of kisses upon his lips. “Don’t think that this means I’m not mad at you for saying that I’m just some warm mouth to fuck. You owe me, Noah Mantle.” Standing up from the bench, Veronica held out her hands for him to take so she could bring him up to meet her embrace. “And I love you, too, you big idiot.” She was small in his grasp, but she loved that. He engulfed her, shielded her, and she was glad she wouldn’t have to lose the comfort he provided her to some dumb words.

“I hate to ask considering the stupid words I used to describe our relationship to Jughead, but I have to know. When you say that I owe you and have to make all this up to you, do you mean in bed, or am I going to have to go shopping with you, or something?”

Veronica beamed deviously. “If I get my way, both.”


End file.
